


Home For The Holidays

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Written for OnceUponALand Round 6 Socially Bound Challenge #5</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For The Holidays

** Home For The Holidays **  
** Characters:  ** Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Snow White, Henry Mills  
 ** Rating:  ** G  
 ** Summary:  ** The three women in henry’s life come together for the Holidays  
 ** Word Count:  ** 360

** Home For The Holidays **  
“Is that it?” Regina asked. “It’s small.”

“Yes.” Emma said with a sigh. 

“It was the best one I could get.” Snow said. “I hunted for hours.” 

“I really doubt that.” Regina snarked. “It was in a plastic wrapper, Snow.”

“That doesn’t mean that I didn’t look all over town for it.” Snow snapped back.

“Can we just get this done?” Emma said. “This is for Henry, remember?” 

“Right. For Henry.” Snow said. “Ok. So we need to get all that into there.” 

“Easy! I will just magick it in.” Regina said. 

“Uh. You may not want to do that. It might explode.” Emma said. “You have been a little off lately. Do I have to remind you about Pongo?”

“He was urinating on my apple tree.” Regina said. “I just gave him a little zap. It was nothing.”

“Regina, you zapped his spots off.” Snow said. 

“I put them back.” Regina said. “Now let me do this. Wait! If I put all that in there then how do we get it out?”

“That is the easy part. You just push here and it will come out.” Snow said. 

“That’s stupid. What do you know about it?” Regina said.

“Raise your hand if you pushed a whole person out of your own body.” Snow said. 

Emma and Snow raised their hands and looked at Regina. 

“Fine.” Regina looked at them and rolled her eyes. “Now we know how to get it out but we still don’t know how to get it in.” 

“You just push it in very gently. I would think.” Snow said. 

“Or we could just jam it in there.” Emma said. 

“It needs space to expand.” Snow said. “It says so here on this thing.”   

“I’ll do it.” Regina said. 

“Here you need this.” Snow said.

“Do you want me to hold it still?” Emma said. 

Regina glared at her. “it isn’t going to run away.” 

Henry came into the kitchen and looked at the three women in his life. They all smiled at him.

“What are you doing to the turkey?” Henry asked

“We’re stuffing it.” They all said in unison.

“Grandpa!” Henry yelled and ran.   


End file.
